Verticha Range
Notes The upper boundaries of the region is also home to many dangers. Very few adventurers make it past the range without suffering heavy casualties. The range is also home to many dangerous creatures and rogue races, and there are even rumours that this is the location of a few dragons who have turned to hibernation as a means to survive. A few races can be found in the Verticha Range that aren’t found elsewhere, hiding amongst the mountains, in caverns, and more. The Gith race - both factions - exist here, and depending on which faction you run into, it could either go well or the complete opposite. They can usually be found within the mountains, hiding away from sunlight, but not wanting to return to the Underdark for fear of enslavement. Tribes Githyanki A warrior clan in the mountain caverns who focus solely on training their kind to fight and become mercenaries and warriors to fight for the cause. They will oftentimes send their kind down into the Underdark, or into Shadowfell, as a right of passage where they have to slaughter several enemies and monsters before returning to prove their worth. Githzerai Having built a fort in the mountain, the Githzerai have shut themselves off from the rest of the world. They don’t seek vengeance, they just want to be left alone in peace. However, the Githyanki seem to be bitter toward the Githzerai’s lack of hate toward their oppressors and seek to make them pay for not joining forces with them. FeatherHaven A small colony of Aarakocra have made their nests in these mountains, taking to the skies and hunting around. They are pretty strange creatures when interacting with other races, with their bird-like mannerisms. They do take in the lost into their nests, treating them well and giving them a place to stay the night. They have Elders that make decisions for the colony, led by their Shaman, Brizzikki. ' ' Organizations The Wildfolk The Wildfolk are the Shadar-Kai and others that joined them who live a fleeting but wild and extreme existence. Each want to go out in glory, and are covered in tattoos and body piercings, and live out any impulses of pleasure. While not a completely organized group, every member DOES boast a tattoo of their emblem on their face - two claw marks over the left eye. This group of extremists will climb mountains, sprint across treacherous terrain, cause rockslides just to rush through them, jump from high peaks and glide down, and so many more high-risk activities for that thrill. They will often not care about the health and safety of others who join them or are around them, but they WILL fight for you if you’re on their side. They often will pick fights for the thrill of it - they’ll challenge you to hand to hand combat if you seem like you’d be fun to fight. The Savage A group of Shifters that have given into their wilder natures and are reckless and merciless. Perfect mercenaries to hire to send a message to your enemies. They will pillage villages, farm towns, settlements, ravage homes, hunt down travelers, and more. They are not afraid of anything. They can sometimes be found in the Verticha Range, looking for travelers and groups to ambush and prey upon. Their bloodlust is quite formidable, and it’s best to stay clear or you’ll get into an all-out battle with these mercenaries.' ' Plot Hooks It came from the sky! Tier 2, Verticha Range (FeatherHaven) Posted to Adventurer’s Guild. I am Brizzikki, Shaman Elder of the FeatherHaven tribe. A creature we do not know flew through the clouds, causing a storm to appear and it to hail large chunks of ice, destroying our nests and harming our eggs. We chose this area because it was supposed to be away from harmful weather - please find that creature and kill it so we may live in peace. It returns randomly, but frequent enough for us to be desperate. We will give you several gifts and rewards if you accomplish this task for us. Thank you. Murder the Mindflayer Tier 3, Verticha Range (Underdark) Not posted to Adventurer’s Guild. The Githzerai have been coming under attack psionically in their sleep by a Mindflayer that is living beneath the mountains. He’s been harassing them and causing them to harm themselves and others, even though they are far away from his control. They would rather not venture into the Underdark, for fear of enslavement, and would rather have Adventurers do it for them instead. If you kill this Mindflayer, they will give you gems and crystals they found in the mountain.� Category:Locations